Map data can represent particular locations, and information associated with the particular locations, in two-dimensional or three-dimensional space. Map data can be used to create maps for a variety of things, including objects and/or geographical areas, and map data can come from a variety of sources, including two and three-dimensional images, point detection devices, vector mapping services, and/or the like. For example, satellite-based map data can be used to map traditional geographical locations, light detection and ranging (LIDAR) map data can be used to map three-dimensional objects and/or structures, map data derived from magnetic resonance imaging (MM) data can be used to map three-dimensional objects, map data derived from an X-ray scan can be used to map objects in two dimensions, and/or the like.